Show Me You Care: Revamped
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Naruto has lived in Kyuubi's shadow for years. But when a traumatic event occurs in his life; will their parents continue to turn a blind eye? While hidden secrets among the families threaten to rip the Uchihas apart; Lies are told, and trust is broken just to show how much one cares. But will caring truly be enough, to mend all the damage that's been done? AU
1. Prologue

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

Naruto laid on his back upon the queen sized mattress- a mattress he payed for fresh outta pocket- with his arms bent behind his head for support. His shaggy blonde locks plastered against his arms and forehead- dripping of leftover water from his recent shower. The whistling of the wind outside his bedroom window seeped through the screen opening; cooling his body. Here in his bedroom, Naruto felt save and secure to know that the bastards he called his family wouldn't dare set foot inside his utopia. Within these four walls, the blonde could hide in his safe haven from the lewd remarks directed towards him by the explicit delinquents he attended the same educational facility with.

He could go to school to avoid his parents hurtful words- however that would mean becoming vulnerable to the students/ teachers of Konoha High. He was constantly compared to Kyuubi- his rebellious older brother by 5 years. Kyuubi was a 21-year-old college drop out, with long red hair that just rippled down his shoulders to the small of his back. His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief, and his unnaturally curved stature- almost like the average woman's- made him look more feminine than the normal man should. The teachers would monitor his every move, and state ludicrous things like:

_"Kyuubi Uzumaki would've easily answered that question, blindfolded and naked."_

This was the same Kyuubi that promised to take him to the moon when he became at a famous astronaut, at the age of 10 (making Naruto an ignorant 5-year-old at the time). The exact same Kyuubi who pissed in the neighbor's dog bowl after finding out that their German shepherd had bit his little brother on the arm. And did their parents take the little boy to the hospital? Hell no. But if he had been their _precious_ Kyuubi, the two would've practically busted their asses to get him to the best hospital in America. If only those bastards saw him now. The 16-year-old had lived his entire life being compared and even over looked by those who just so happened to walk into his miserable life. He could remember times when his mother Kushina would give him bubble baths before bedtime- while shampooing his hair, she'd say things like:

"_You took after that damn father of yours"_ or_ "I shouldn't have slept with your bastard of a father."_

All while the shampoo water would become yellower by the seconds. At first he wondered why his shampoo would always turn yellow as he washed his hair. However when he stepped outside the tub, his bright blonde locks would shine brighter than the dull color they'd become when he first stepped inside the bathroom. Kushina told him it was her "_magic touch" _that revived his hair to such vibrancy. He later realized as he grew older, that it was only his shampoo that made his hair glow so bright. this only made him began to wonder:

_Why was his hair always fading anyway? Was that even normal at all?_

Those questions would earn him an intense glare from his father, Minato, also known as the senator of Texas. Minato Namikaze, always had a huge anathema with anything his son did. Naruto could never please the man no matter how hard he tried, and that bothered him to death. He could reminisce on a time where the man actually treated him like a son. The middle aged man would take, both Kyuu and himself for walks in the park, and they'd play _Tag_ or _Hide 'n' Seek_ in their ginormous backyard for hours on end. But one day that all just ended. The love deteriorated, and this ample amount of disgust and hatred made its prescience known. Just abruptly, Minato practically disowned him, and would relentlessly beat the boy for hours without the slightest sign of fatigue. Cerulean orbs would darken with rage, but after years of abuse, Naruto became use to his father's murderous rampage. To this day, he's slightly frightened the man.

That's why he stayed enclosed in his bedroom. He could sit in here all day long, without his parents bothering to speak to him. But that damned brother of his was a completely different story.

The door flung open.

_Damn._

"Naruto!" Kyuubi exclaimed, before gawking at the naked 16-year-old laying nonchalantly on his bed. Naruto stared back at his older brother just as baffled, before his brother coughed awkwardly at which he wrapped a towel around his waist. The redhead was clad in a teal muscle shirt- despite having little to no muscles at all- and some baggy grey sweatpants. Kyuu continued to gawk, while lacing his fingers through his hair nervously. "Ummm, Naruto..." He pointed cautiously at the younger boy, while azure eyes narrowed upon seeing Kyuubi's taut person. "...were you ummm...mas...masturbating?" Azure eyes shot open.

"No! What the hell Kyuu?!-"

"-Hell, you're naked on the bed so I thought-"

"-There's something called knocking for one. And, I was simply air drying."

"Air drying?" Naruto nodded stiffly. Kyuubi shook his head in disbelief and folded his arms against his chest, while lolling against the door's hinges. "Alright, I'll pretend you weren't jacking off, when i walked in-"

"-Dammit, Kyuu I wasn't jacking off, you bas-" his brother held his hand up to silence the boy before him, and it worked none the less. The red-head smirked wryly, and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, while rising off the door.

"Whatever...It's normal to indulge in self-satisfaction, I get it. I use to jack off when I was your age-"

"-Kyuubi! I WASN'T DOING TH-" Said Kyuubi rose his hand once more to silence his brother.

"I don't care... I came up here because, mom and dad want us downstairs to have a family meeting in five minutes, so I suggest you get dressed." With that Kyuubi turned swiftly on the balls of his feet, and disappeared from Naruto's eyesight. The 16-year-old face palmed himself, and rose from the comfort of his bed, while stripping himself once again of his towel. Naruto stalked towards his dresser and picked out a fresh pair of orange boxers- with little frogs eating flies all over them- an orange polo, and denim jeans. He dressed in utter silence, while his thoughts rambled about in his mind. He loathed family meetings due to the fact that, he was always the butt of the meeting. He would be the talk of the family; however this particular meeting was an exception to the blasé routine surprisingly.

He stepped outside his bedroom, descending the spiral marble encrusted staircase towards the den where his family held such "meetings". Azure eyes examined the fine polished corridor walls. Their bronze hue glistening in the chandelier light. He jammed both hands into his pockets, upon seeing his father's narrowed eyes fall on his person. Watching her husband avert his gaze and tense, Kushina turned around to examine her youngest son. Kyuubi sat on the love seat. His arms resting on both the arm and back of the brown couch, while folding his right leg on top of his left- a little bit above the knee. All eyes rested on the blonde's person, and Naruto simply stared back just as passively.

"Naruto, come in and have a seat." Minato ordered sternly, at which his son did as told. Resting on the soft cushions of the love seat next to his brother, Kyuubi. "We called this meeting, because I want you two to know that, I'm quitting my job as senator... And I'll be running for the federal court system-"

"-How?" Kyuubi inquired firmly, as he twisted a few strands of his hair around his right index finger. "You can't run for the federal judicial system. The president has to nominate you."

"And that he did." Minato shot back with a smile. Kyuubi laughed, while Naruto gawked at his parents.

_The president chose him as a nominee?!_

"Your father received the news a few days ago, and we decided to inform you, Kyuubi...because not only is he nominated, he's more than qualified to get you a job as well!" Kushina squealed with excitement.

"Are you serious?!" Kyuubi exclaimed with an enormous smile curling up his lips, revealing his pearly white teeth. Minato closed his eyes languidly and nodded.

"But first, I must speak with Fugaku Uchiha about your application for the job." Emerald eyes narrowed upon hearing that name. The twinkle in Kyuu's eyes were now pools of an unexplainable emotion. "I'll meet with him for lunch soon, and see if you can get the job-"

"-No." He retorted unexpectedly. Both parents gawked at him.

"No?" Kushina inquired. "Why, not?"

"You know why." Kyuubi growled out through clenched teeth, before rising off the couch and out the room he walked. Leaving poor Naruto to practically die from the looks on his parents' faces.

"Naruto did you wash your hair today, with the shampoo I bought you?" Kushina asked, while examining her newly manicured fingernails.

"Yes, ma'am." Her emerald eyes glanced over at Minato, who scoffed at her question and rose up from his seat. Mumbling that Naruto was in fact "such a disappointment" as he walked pass his son. His mother looked at him with a hint of sympathy in those eyes, only to rise from her seat also.

"Naruto..." His mother softly called for him, just as she stepped over the threshold and came to a hiatus in the main corridor of their mansion. The teen looked over at his mother, despite her refusing to acknowledge his gaze. She didn't spare him a glance, nor did she try to hide the sorrow in her voice as she spoke. "...You need to wash your hair, son...It's looking dull again." She left the room, and all Naruto could do was stare hopelessly in the spot, where his mom once stood. That was the first time in a long time that she actually spoke to him like a caring mother should.

_And it was also the last._

* * *

_**~Well, I finally got around to the rewrite, so you all could get something new to read. Sorry for any errors. Thanks for reading this prologue, and that's all for now! The first official chapter for this story will be up soon hopefully! Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

_Naruto sat Indian style on his bedroom floor- eyes wide in awe from the frantic lights flashing on his television screen. His stubby fingers tapping the buttons upon his newly purchased xbox 360 controller, as he performed combo after combo. The 10-year-old gave a toothy smile, while he kicked ass on his brand new game- that is until a disturbing sound caught his once undivided attention. Pausing his game, Naruto languidly turned to noise radiating from the other side of his bedroom door. A loud sound of shattering glass bursted through the manor, which elicited the young boy to shoot up from his spot on the floor. Eyes wide in shock, Naruto rushed to the door, and froze when his father walked into his room. His once loving cerulean orbs held an unspeakable rage, and his body tensed at that sight of his son. Naruto gawked at the man. His mind rambling as Kushina screamed for Minato's attention. Albeit, s__he never received an answer from him._

_Minato yanked the boy up by his collar, and threw him ever-so-lightly on the bed. _

_The door closed..._

_The lock was turned..._

_Azure orbs rested nervously on the glistening blade in his father's back pocket..._

_Minato's eyes grew darker with hatred..._

_His father approached him..._

_Naruto quaked in fear..._

_And blood was shed._

* * *

_**~1~**_

**_Thursday. _**

The 16-year-old was startled from the horrific daydream by his father's unearthly grunt; immediately touching his cheeks. Naruto could still feel the cold metal digging into his flesh, breaking skin- eliciting the flow of blood to run down his face. The unwanted memory bombarded him so abruptly, but he quickly regained composure. Kyuubi glanced over at his brother- but spoke nothing- and Naruto hadn't expected him too. The trio all wore tailor-made suits; since they were meeting with Fugaku Uchiha, and of course Minato wanted to impress his rival as best as he could. Kyuubi wore his hair in a tight bun, with a few strands of his fiery red hair playfully dangling down to his slightly broad shoulders. His emerald tie matched his shimmering eyes- along with his cufflinks as well.

Kyuubi carried himself with grace and elegance, smiling innocently at a select group of people with wandering eyes. Naruto walked in line with his brother- he too wearing an emerald tie and cufflinks. His shaggy blonde hair (vibrant as ever), had been tamed and slicked back, while his face was forcefully caked with foundation. Minato wanted the scars on his cheeks to disappear, so Kushina did the best she could to hide the evident abuse. Minato gave a few bystanders a genuine smile and stiff wave, while escorting his sons into the five star restaurant- Fugaku chose to meet them at. Why Naruto had to tag along, baffled him. "Naruto..." His eyes widened at the call of his name, but Naruto said nothing as he turned to meet his father's, damning facial expression. Kyuubi continued into the restaurant- unabashed by his father and brother's sudden change in pace. Naruto looked at the man, and Minato did the same.

"Yes father?"

"This is a big day for me- for _us_ as a unit..." Minato began, while searching into Naruto's confused eyes. "...Fugaku, is the one man that can help get your brother the best opportunity of a life time, so don't screw this up for us-"

"-If this is all about Kyuu, then why tag me along?" Naruto retorted under his breath, earning a side glare from his father. Better yet, if he knew Fugaku was here, why the hell did he bring Kyuubi?! Minato jostled pass his son, and they continued inside the restaurant in utter silence. The elder blonde frowned at the sight of Fugaku conversing with Kyuu, until the raven haired multi-billionaire looked in his direction. At which he forced an artificial smile.

"Ah, Mr. Namikaze, come have a seat. You too, Naruto." Fuagku gave them a devilish grin. His onyx eyes sparkling with mischief, as he gestured towards the vacant seats next to him. Kyuu spoke nothing to his father, but he did watch after Naruto. The 16-year-old rested in the seat, and sighed idly before giving his brother a reassuring smile. "Naruto, it's good to see you after so _many_ years...You've grown to become a fine young man-"

"-Well, he is **my** son, after all." Minato intervened. Fugaku gave him a quick side glare, then smiled assuringly.

"That he is."

"Mr. Uchiha, it's great that you invited us here for lunch, during your busy work schedule... May I ask how is, Mikoto?" Minato inquired so suddenly. The Uchiha smiled; shooing away the question as if he didn't need permission to ask.

"She's doing great. The woman is practically drowning in happiness, since Itachi started running an old company of mine." Fugaku took notice of Kyuubi's nonchalant eye roll, upon hearing about his eldest son. However, he decided against himself to make it known.

"How is Itachi, by the way?" Minato edged on. His fingers laced upon the marble tabletop, while he spoke with an amused undertone.

"-He's doing _fantastic_. Like I said, he's working as CEO of Uchiha Corp. and he's even dating that male model from Calvin Kline...ummm, what's his name?...Dei-"

"-I thought this meeting was strictly business. No one cares about that bastard and his fuck toy, so can we please get to the bases of this." Kyuubi abruptly retorted- startling everyone at the table- expect, Fugaku Uchiha. The raven smirked knowingly, then sighed.

"I see... Still the hot head, Kyuubi. You haven't changed a bit since, you broke my son's heart all those years ago-"

"-I didn't break his heart!" Kyuu exclaimed, before pointing an accusing finger at Fugaku. "...If your devil's spawn would've kept **you** out of our fucking business-"

"-Kyuubi, that's enough!" Minato exclaimed. The red head scoffed, and Naruto simply gawked at his brother. He'd never seen this side of Kyuu before, so it was very entertaining to say the least. Minato rubbed his temples before, giving a halfhearted smile. "I'm...I'm sorry for his-" Fugaku rose up his hand to stop the apology.

"Let's discus business, shall we? Kyuu is right, we went off on a tangent." Fuagku took a sip of ice water from the glass next to him, before smiling again. Naruto immediately knew it was an artificial smile, since Kyuu kinda murdered the mood a bit. "So, Kyuu I do in fact have a job for you- as an assistant secretary- if you'd like the offer." Kyuu looked at him sternly, and sighed.

"How much is the pay?" He croaked out.

"Twenty dollars an hour, since your job is more close to a personal level-"

"-What do you mean personal level?" Naruto asked, eliciting all eyes to dart upon his person. "Isn't that a bit wrong to pay certain customers more than others?" Fugaku slipped from his water once more.

"It is, but since I own one of the biggest corporations worldwide- I doubt anyone would complain about a little money difference."

"When it comes to people's paycheck, I bet they will." Minato glared.

"Naruto, let Mr. Uchiha talk to your brother, this has nothing to do with you!-"

"-On the contrary, Mr. Namikaze...Naruto is a bold young man, and I need people like him to work for me..." Fugaku turned completely to face, Naruto- his eyes sparkling with mischief yet again. "...Naruto, work for Uchiha Corp. as a personal assistant to my son, Itachi. And Kyuubi will help you, right Kyuu?" The red-head scowled at the man.

"No. I refuse to be anywhere near your bastard of a son-"

"-Then, you won't be attending our family dinner tomorrow? Every Friday we have family dinner, and Mikoto would be delighted if you all came...especially you, Kyuu. You know how much my wife adores you-"

"-So ma still asks about me, eh?" Fugaku gave a stiff nod. Glancing down at his Rolex watch, the Federal court judge abruptly rose from his seat and frowned.

"Damn, I let the time slip away. Minato, tell Kushina to call the Manor, so her and Mikoto can discuss dinner arrangements for tomorrow night. See you then?" He looked into cerulean eyes, which narrowed dangerously.

"Yes, Mr. Fugaku- we wouldn't miss it for the world." That infamous Uchiha smirk adorned Fugaku's face upon hearing Namikaze's answer.

"Good. My place, at 9. Over dinner, we'll discus your nomination for federal court...If you keep being so kind, I'll throw in a few good words for you." Minato nodded stiffly, and rose from his seat.

"My pleasure." The raven swiftly left the building, leaving the trio to sit in total silence. "Naruto..." The blonde looked up at his dad.

"Ye-" Minato slapped him across his face, eliciting the boy to shoot from his chair. Naruto fell to the floor so quickly, he didn't have time to register any method of evading the attack. Kyuu glared at Minato from his seat, after witnessing such act of abuse.

"Father that's enough! People are watching!" As if Kyuubi's words were some sort of spell; the man snapped from his trance. Glaring at the young teen before him.

"Come...I'll take you boys home."

.

.

.

"Kushina! Stop! I just wanna talk to him!" Naruto sat on his bed, his eyes fixated on the bedroom door. His father's voice roaring throughout the manor. Kyuu left a few minutes after returning home with his friend, Yugito Nii- so it was only Naruto and his parents home now. Yugito, was definitely Kyuu's best friend. She was a fiery blonde, and she didn't tolerate any attitude from anyone- not even Kyuu. And she always called him the crazy nickname: Kurama. Which Kyuubi didn't mind in the slightest.

"Minato! I'll punish him!"

"Let me handle this!"

The door opened. Sixteen-year-old Naruto, stared up at the man before him. His father's eyes burning with a crazed look of hatred. Naruto refused to cry; to give that bastard the satisfaction of watching him break down in fear. As if on cue, Naruto rose from the bed.

_The door closed..._

_The lock was turned..._

"After six years, we meet like this again...I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now." Minato hissed out, before yanking the boy forward by his collar. "I told you **not** to screw this up for us!"

"Kyuubi **still** got the job!-"

"-But now, he works for **you**!-"

"-No! We work toget-" The man threw his son against the wall, while his hands languidly removed the spiked belt from around his own waist.

_Minato's eyes grew darker with hatred..._

His father approached him, then said, "Take off your shirt, Naruto." Naruto stood taut against the orange wall. His chest heaving for breath, at the sight of his father's new belt. "Take. The. Shirt. **Off**, Naruto!"

"So, you're gonna belt me, now?! Huh, that's how you get your satisfaction these days?!-"

"-I won't say it, again. Do as I said, before something else happens." Naruto glared at his father, and Minato returned the gesture. "After six damn years, you still want to defy me? Boy, do you know this is suicide!?" Naruto undid his shirt painfully slow, until Minato yanked the rest free from his body. Tossing the article of clothing nonchalantly behind him, as his son turned to face the wall. "Do you know how embarrassed you made me feel today?"

"..." Minato drew back his arm, while Naruto stared down the wall._ 'It could only get worse from here'_, he thought. The blonde flexed his muscles, just as the belt cracked against his back with a ear shattering snap. Eliciting the boy, to hiss in agony. Repeatedly Naruto was beaten until Minato saw fit to stop.

_But not before blood had been shed...**again**._

* * *

**_~Here's the first chapter to the rewrite. Ummm, thanks for reading. I'm glad so many people found the prologue interesting, and I'm trying to take things a bit slower sooo...yeah! And I apologize for any errors!_**

**_Next chapter, Kyuubi runs into Itachi- Literally. Naruto and Sasuke get competitive. And things get set up for the family dinner happening soon! _**

**_Thanks again for reading. Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever to see fit too! Peace!~_**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

_Kyuubi swung his right fist at the raven's face, who easily clutched his wrist and yanked him forward. Emerald eyes narrowed in rage, while onyx smiled at him in amusement. Kyuu loathed this man—he despised the raven with all of himself, and he knew they were doomed from the start. How he managed to get a guy like Itachi, Kyuubi would never know—he only slept with people that didn't want to be committed to him, but this teen before him was an entirely different story. Staring into those cold onyx eyes, Kyuubi's chest heaved for breath, and frustrated tears accumulated in the corner of his eyes. Itachi frowned, pulling the redhead even closer to his person, and pressed his lips firmly against his lover's._

_Kyuubi gawked at him, his right fist held up in the air, while Itachi snaked his right hand cautiously around the other's waist. Their lips molded to the others, and their tongues clashed in the never ending battle for dominance; and oh how talented Itachi, is with his mouth. Pulling away painfully slow from Kyuubi, the raven looked into those shimmering, emerald eyes that he adored, and slightly smiled. "Kyuu, no matter how angry you get, or how much my father wants us to separate—you are **mine**, and I'll be __**damned**__ if I ever let you go." Kyuubi sighed idly, averting his gaze downward, before Itachi lifted up is chin once more; while he intently calculated Kyuubi's facial expression. "I mean it, Kyuubi. **No one** can replace you."_

_"I love you, 'Tachi..." Kyuubi mumbled, watching the other 17-year-old smirk._

_"I love you, too." They kissed once more in the hallway of the Uchiha's Manor, before entering Itachi's room to make love all night long._

_But less than 5 days later, Itachi broke the redhead's heart. He did the one thing, he **promised** he'd never do..._

_Itachi left Kyuubi behind, and ended the **one** relationship—he thought he'd **never** give up on._

* * *

_**~2~**_

**_Thursday Continued._**

"..uubi!...rama!..._Kurama_!" The red-head jumped at the abrupt call of his nickname, narrowing his gaze at the blonde haired girl, who quirked up an eyebrow suspiciously. Yugito was currently driving them towards the grocery store, since she offered to drive around town all day with her best friend. Kyuubi, honestly, didn't like the idea of the blonde tagging along with him, but for his sake–he pushed all negative thoughts away. "Dude, I've been calling your name for the pass _five_ minutes." Kyuu snorted—a gesture he learned from that damned Uchiha years ago—and continued to look at the large shopping mart approaching on the righthand side. "What you daydreaming about?"

"..."

"Don't tell me you're thinking about that, _low life_ you dated back in high school, are you?" Kyuubi shot her a side glare, wanting Yugito to shut the fuck up, but he wouldn't say that to her—she'd totally beat his ass.

"Yugito, I _don't_ wanna talk about that bastard-"

"-Oh my God! You were thinking about him!" Face palming himself, Kyuu growled and slouched in the passenger seat, while his best friend turned idly slow in the parking lot. The grocery store was unusually packed today, so Yugito dropped the redhead off at the front of the store, before racing off to go _only-God-knows-where_. Walking through the automatic sliding doors, Kyuu jammed his right fist into his back pocket, and withdrew it with a grocery list. After his mother and Mikoto Uchiha talked for hours on the phone—trying to catch up on the time that they'd been apart—Kyuubi was told to head back out to the store (when he returned home with Yugito), to buy the goods Kushina needed to make tomorrow, before they went over to the Uchiha's for dinner. But it was only 6:45pm now, so he didn't complain.

Did he want to leave the comfort and security of his home, to buy food he most likely wouldn't eat? _No_. Did he want to leave his safe haven, to walk into the house of horror that probably **still** reeks with memories, of his and Itachi's erotic relationship? _Hell no_. But for Mikoto (also known as Ma), he'd go _just_ to see her. Albeit his relationship with Itachi was mainly based on sex, Kyuu became attached to the raven's mother, and she to him. He called her _Ma_, and even after his relationship with Itachi ended, Kyuubi and Mikoto kept in touch. Well, that is, until he changed his number, and moved off to college, which didn't last too long for him anyway. Staring down at the list he read the necessary foods, while pushing a shopping cart in front of him.

_**List**_

_Sugar_

_Cinnamon_

_Vanilla flavoring _

_Roast Beef_

_1 or 2 bag(s) of White rice_

_4 small Banana pudding mixes (Jell-o Brand)_

_1 gallon of Milk_

_2 boxes of Vanilla wafers (Nila Brand)_

_1 Large container of Whipped Cream_

_1 container of Sour cream_

_1 can of Yams_

_1 bag of Corn on the cob_

_1 can of string beans_

_1 Cream of mushroom seasoning mix_

_1 aluminum pan (medium or large)_

Kyuubi cursed under his breath, but continued on with his shopping. He wasn't one to buy groceries, nor was he one to cook either. When he lived with Itachi (don't get Kyuu started with that story) the raven always criticized his cooking, and made the redhead feel insecure. Mumbling curse words under his breath, he pushed his cart down the cookie aisle, searching for wafers. "_Shit_. They're out." He mused, hastily backing up his cart, when he rammed into the person behind him. Turning a tint shade of red, the Namikaze turned languidly to face a smirking raven. Clad in a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, blue jeans, and black shoes, the damned raven couldn't help, but smirk wryly at his ex lover. They haven't seen or talked to each other in 4 years, but he'd heard a lot about Kyuu.

"Nice to see you here, Kyuubi. Kushina has you running errands, like usual." The redhead pursed his lips, clenching the buggy with great force to contain his rage that was currently rushing through him. Itachi knew how to press his buttons, and he loathed the man for that.

"I don't know, if I can say the same about you. I thought I told you to never to speak to me again, _Uchiha_." Itachi's smirk instantly turned into a passive look. The two were standing in the aisle, refusing to look away from the other.

"As I recalled, you swung—missed of course—and we had sex all night long while you begged me, at the top of you lungs, to never let you go." Kyuubi bared his teeth in rage, and Itachi smirked in all the glory. Kyuu wanted to stab the man repeatedly until he couldn't breathe anymore; when the sudden epiphany dawned on him.

_Why the hell was he standing here, entertaining this jackass; when he **could** just walk away?_

Whipping around, Kyuubi pushed his cart away, gritting his teeth as the raven grabbed his arm, and spun him around. Their eyes met, and for a mere second or two, Kyuubi saw passion flash before him— until the cold lifeless expression made itself known on Itachi's face again. "Do not, walk away from me, Kyuu-"

"-You don't tell me what to do! I'm not your pet!" Itachi looked into emerald eyes, wanting nothing more than to shut the redhead up. Yes, they ended their relationship off on a bad note, but he knew Kyuubi wasn't truly upset about that. No, he angry about a deeper reason, and Itachi could tell by the look in his eyes. Namikaze narrowed said eyes, baring his teeth while Itachi continued to watch him. "_Stop_ looking at me like that, you bastard!-"

"-Why do you still hold that against me?" Emerald eyes widened. Itachi shook his head in disappointment, before releasing the other's wrist. Why Kyuubi didn't decide to punch him in the face, was beyond the both of their knowledge, and Kyuu didn't like that. "Kyuubi, what he did-"

"-Just shut up! I'm not going to talk to you about that ever again!" The redhead shouted, eliciting a few people to turn and stare. "It's over-"

"-Obviously not, if you're still holding this grudge-"

"-Shut. The _fuck_ up!" Kyuubi growled, throwing a jaw-breaking punch against the side of Itachi's face, sending the raven stumbling backwards in complete shock. "Go be with _that_ fuck, you call a boyfriend." Itachi winched in pain, holding his jaw while glaring at the other. He lolled against his cart, to keep himself upright.

"That so called, _fuck_, is better at satisfying me than _you_ ever were." Kyuubi clenched his fists at that. There he goes again, belittling him like he always did. One of the reasons, he despised the raven so much. "He can give me head—and **not** gag, unlike your tampered—" He cut his sentence short. Immediately when his words left his mouth, Itachi knew he went too far, but would he admit it? No. Kyuubi gawked at him, while the raven stared back at him just as nonchalant as ever.

_That hurt. **Badly**._

Surprisingly, to both of them, Kyuu simply pushed his cart away and refused to say anything to the raven. But oh, how he wanted to skin that bastard alive right now, but he refrained from doing so. He needed to get these groceries and take them home to his mother, _without_ getting arrested today.

_But just wait, Itachi, you'll get what you damn deserve._

.

.

.

"_Whoa_, he said _what_?!" Yugito exclaimed, while helping the redhead, load her little Toyota Civic with groceries. That Uchiha had a lot of nerve to say such a thing to her best friend, and the next time she saw him—he'd pay for it. Slamming her trunk closed, the blonde pushed the cart back inside the store, and returned to the driver's side as quickly as possible. "You know, Kurama...I always knew you two weren't capable of being together. I mean he's a _complete_ arrogant son of a bitch—"

"-Yugito-"

"—I mean, come on! You're way better than him! So what he's dating a male model now, or that he took you in when your parents kicked you out that one time, or when he came to your rescue at the-"

"-Don't. You. _Dare_, finish that sentence." Kyuubi growled, shooting Yugito a glare, which she returned with an even more menacing one. Resting against the window of the car, Kyuu stared out at the world in front of him, as he loathed Itachi with all of him. He'd given his all to that guy, to watch him practically destroy him—which was the worse feeling ever. And he'd do all he could to make that bastard pay. Riding in the suffocating silence, was more than they could bargain for, so Yugito turned on the radio just as Kyuubi's, favorite song came on. He loved this song, mainly because it reminded Kyuu of the anger he had for a certain Uchiha , and all the hell he'd forced him to endure. But, Yugito loved the song, because of the singing, so she started it off.

"_I'm gonna love ya_

_Until you hate me_

_And I'm gonna show ya_

_What's really crazy_

_You should've known better_

_Than to mess with me, honey_

_I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya_

_Gonna love ya, gonna love ya_

_Like a black widow, baby!"_

Kyuubi listened to his best friend, sing happily before he started rapping the verses, while Yugito bobbed her head to the beat, and laughed.

_"This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same_

_First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray_

_We went from nothing to something, liking to loving_

_It was us against the world and now we just fucking_

_It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you_

_Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you_

_I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between_

_Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean_

_Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long_

_If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song_

_You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored_

_And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer_

_Now sing"_

Yugito did as told, whipping her hair back and forth, while Kyuubi danced in the passenger seat of her car.

_"You used to be thirsty for me_

_But now you wanna be set free_

_This is the web, web that you weave_

_So baby now rest in pea-"_

"-Yugito, look _out_!" Kyuubi abruptly exclaimed, his eyes wide in fear, as a car rushed out in front of them in the middle of the intersection. He braced himself for the impact, just as Yugito swerved the car to the right, eliciting them to get tail ended by the black Cadillac Escalade, and the Toyota flipped twiced. Air bags deployed, slamming against their faces, as smoke began to hiss from under the completely destroyed hood. The trunk was smashed in, and the groceries were probably crushed, but Kyuubi didn't care. His mouth tasted like iron, and his face was slashed from the shards of glass that broke into his face. The roof of the car, had caved in, and the windows were completely broken. The redhead groaned, turning his sore neck towards Yugito, who laid unconscious against the air bag. Her face leaking with blood, and her right arm laid in an unnatural position beside her. Kyuubi hissed his in agony as he tried to move his left arm to no avail; so he opened his mouth to call out to his best friend, as blood trickled down his lips as he spoke. "Ugh...gi-gito...Yu-"

"-Sir, are you _alright_?!" The redhead, looked languidly over at the frantic blonde, who'd now approached their vehicle. His cerulean eyes were wide in shock, as inspected the two people inside the smashed Toyota. "I'm _so_ sorry! My boyfriend didn't see your car, _Hn_! Fuck! I already called the police, they're on there way, yeah!" Kyuubi watched the man. He wore his long blonde hair in a high rising ponytail, with his long bangs covering one of his blue eyes. Clad in a grey business suit, the blonde looked surprisingly familiar to Kyuu, but he didn't quite remember where he saw the guy before. Just as he drifted into unconsciousness, the paramedics and police had finally arrived.

* * *

_**Friday.**_

Naruto slept in all day yesterday after his belting, and didn't wake from his slumber until today at 11:57am. When he opened his droopy eyes, he found his mother tending to the wounds on his back; her eyes emotionless as she worked. Usually Kyuu, was the one that dressed his wounds whenever Minato took his punishments too far, but with Kyuubi resting in his room from a broken collar bone in yesterday's car accident, he couldn't help his brother. Although, Kushina demanded that Kyuubi stayed home, while they went to the dinner tonight, he refused to oblige. He said he was obligated to go to the dinner, to see Mikoto and he wouldn't let a stupid car accident stop him from going. The 21-year-old was currently sleeping in his room—doped up on pain medications, so hopefully he'd awaken before dinner tonight at 9 o'clock. "Mother..." Naruto croaked out, his arms folded under his chin, as Kushina cleaned his back. "...What have I done, to deserve this?"

"..." She came to a brief halt in her task. Her palm touching the sway of Naruto's back. Did he honestly want to know, or was this an excuse to speak with his mother? Naruto was loved, at one point, he was cherished, but now was not the time for him to care. His father was going to be a federal court judge, and they were going to be moving up the ladder in politics. Kushina continued with rubbing ointment over the lash marks, mentally cursing the boy for defying his father. She oiled his back, and grabbed the gauze from their first aid kit, cautiously dressing Naruto's torso in the bandages. She remained quiet, and even as she left, she said nothing.

Naruto slowly rose up from his bed, and limped towards his closet to find an outfit to wear for the dinner. He found a pair of denim jeans, an orange polo, and some white and orange Jordan's. Hopefully this dinner would be casual, since his suit was currently at the dry cleaners, and wouldn't be available for pick-up until Tuesday morning. Just moving his muscles made his head throb, and the slightly manageable pain slamming against his back, didn't make moving any better. He couldn't remember how many times his father belted him, since he passed out after the 45th strike.

However, Naruto was able to miss school today—just as he had the day before, to accompany his father to meet with Fugaku. It was rather boring not being able to go to school, watching all the girls ogle at Sasuke Uchiha, while practically ignoring—Well, now that Naruto thought about it, it was great not being able to see his crush, Sakura Haruno desperately throw herself at the raven. If she'd stop to listen to him, she'd know that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't interested in anyone but himself.

_Stupid narcissistic Teme._

He loathed people who were **too** selfish to care about no one but themselves—no wonder he despised his parents so much. Grabbing his outfit for the dinner party tonight, Naruto turned (slowly of course) to make his way into the bathroom, until a shocking sight abruptly brought his attention towards the window. Lolling against his window sill, he looked down at the drive way as Kushina rushed over towards a Silver Bugatti—one different from Sasuke's—and out stepped a man with black hair. Immediately Naruto recognized the Uchiha. "Fugaku?...What's he doing here?" The blonde mused, watching the two talk causally with one another, until they did the unthinkable. Fugaku grabbed his mother, and quickly pulled her into a kiss, eliciting the redhead to wrap her arms around the raven to deepen their kiss. Naruto gawked, and his brain began to ramble about things he'd never thought to think about.

_Was Fugaku secretly dating his mother?_

_How long was this happening under his family's nose?_

_Why?_

As he thought, Naruto pulled away from the window, too ashamed to look back outside. Now that explains why Fugaku abruptly wanted to see the entire family at dinner—he wanted to by closer to his mother, and Minato fell for the bait. But two questions remained:

_Did Minato know about their little affair? And what could he do to get his father to know—if he didn't already?_

But then again, why should he care about a man that doesn't give a damn about him? The same man that shunned him abruptly for no reason, and abused him daily because of something that happened. Fuck it. His father needed to learn things on his own, and Naruto was tired of turning his cheek—tired of getting the short end of the stick. Naruto was gonna fight back, he'd make sure of it, and today was going to be a change for the better. Limping into the bathroom—like he'd intended to do minutes ago—he removed his pants and boxers. Tossing the clothing in his hamper, azure eyes examined his body and frowned inwardly.

Staring intently at the boy before him, Naruto reached up and cautiously caressed his scarred cheeks, remembering what he'd done to deserve them. But nothing came up. His mind went blank with wonder, and of course, Naruto did nothing to deserve it. Looking down at the outfit resting on the counter, the thought of being around Sasuke for hours at dinner, was too much for him. Why was his life so freaking complicated? His phone vibrated against his left butt cheek. Naruto answered the call on the second ring, immediately knowing who the other caller was. "Wassup, Kiba?-"

_"-Coach Gai, is wondering why you're missing another day of practice? Dude, we have a game in a few days, you need to be here."_ Naruto sighed, while staring at the gauze wrapped perfectly around his torso. Practicing would definitely make his back hurt 100x worse, but he wouldn't give his prick of a father the satisfaction of seeing him wallow in pain. Sadistic fuck._ "We need you here, Naruto! You're the point guard and center—Sasuke's gonna take your spot in the game, and you know he's already trying to get you kicked off the team."_

"I doubt, Coach will kick me off, I'm one of the best players he's got-"

_"-Yeah, but Sasuke is too, so don't think he will hesitate to replace you. He's already got Uchiha training for your spot." _Naruto's eyes wavered. Darting from his reflection in mirror, to the outfit resting on the counter. He had to push his pride aside, and settle with the pain. If he went to practice, Sasuke wouldn't get his position on the court, but that meant he'd be in pain the entire practice. If he didn't go, the pain in his back wouldn't be as serve, but he'd be practically handing over his spot to the Uchiha; while subjecting himself his parents and their abuse. Either way, he'd loose in a sense. Cursing inwardly, Naruto turned and made his way over towards his closet.

"_Fine_. Tell Coach, I'll be there in about 20 minutes or less."

_"Alright dude, see you later."_

.

.

.

Naruto stood beside the double doors of Konoha High's gymnasium. His lean physique firmly embraced by the tight muscle shirt, that he'd conveniently found in his brother's closet. A small breeze rustled through his shaggy blonde locks, and the eerie feeling of being watched overcame him. Folding his arms firmly against his pectoral muscles; he winced in pain, before his azure eyes intently calculated his surroundings. He scanned the area all around him, before feasting his eyes on a raven haired boy standing at the corner of the school building. He too wore a muscle shirt- a black and red one- to practice in. His black hair rustling in the wind, as he nonchalantly pulled out a pack of cigarettes. The boy had pale porcelain skin, and his hair had the weirdest style, Naruto had ever seen. Long in the front and, short and spiky in the back. It remembered Naruto of a feminine hairstyle, although he would never actually come out and say it to the guy.

He watched intently as the raven held the cancer on a stick between his thin lips, and lit it effortlessly with his red lighter. Returning the box and lighter back to their rightful place in his back pocket. The boy heavily inhaled the nicotine, and blew the smoke out into the air. All while the cigarette rested limply between his lips. How he could manage such trick, Naruto would never know. As if sensing the blonde's lingering eyes, the boy languidly turned his attention towards the other, then frowned. The two watched one another for a while, before the raven snorted and turned away. He seemed highly uninterested in Naruto, but the blonde however felt different. He knew Sasuke was a very strange and antisocial character- although he was one hell of a basketball player- that much could never be denied. "_Uchiha_! _Uzumaki_! Get in here boys, before I kick both your assess off the team! _Now_!" Their coach abruptly exclaimed, as he opened the double doors where Naruto stood.

The raven rolled his eyes, and tossed the half spent cigarette just a little before his feet. Smothering the smoke with the tip of his tennis shoes- Black and red Jordan's- before jamming both hands in his pockets, and stalking inside. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that, but spoke nothing. He simply followed. Sasuke was like his sworn enemy; although they never claimed to be, anyone could sense the suffocating tension between them. Not that Naruto hated the guy, he just liked the feeling of beating down that big ass ego Sasuke possessed. But Sasuke wasn't one to go down without a fight. Gai smiled as they both enter the gymnasium, and started with a speech about youthfulness.

Naruto winched, as the coach patted him on the back, and used him as an example. Sasuke smirked wryly, and sized up the blonde, who glared. If it weren't for that bastard, he would be at home resting for the dinner. "Uchiha! You and Uzumaki, get on the court, and use all that youthful energy to show these boys how to play ball **correctly**. First one to 10 points win!" Sasuke laced his fingers through his hair, nonchalantly making his way towards the court, while Naruto cursed under his breath and followed.

"What's the matter, _Namikaze_, sore from sitting on your ass all day?" Sasuke teased, as he forcefully passed the ball into Naruto's chest. "Check." Azure eyes narrowed, and that damned smirk curled up the raven's lips.

"Don't worry. I'll still win, like I always do." Naruto passed the ball back just as hard, winching in pain slightly.

"Is that so?" Sasuke etched on, dribbling the ball between his legs, while calculating the blonde. Naruto lowered his body stance slowly, mentally cursing his father, Kiba, and Sasuke to hell. "Looks like, center is mine-"

"—Play some basketball, boys!" Gai shouted, and Sasuke ran forward. Naruto jumped in front of the raven, as he watched the 16-year-old dribble the ball with great experience. He crossed up Naruto, who gawked at the ground before turning around—against the pain stabbing his back—to watch Sasuke do the best lay up he'd ever seen. The ball slipped through the net with a _'whoosh' _and that conceited smirk widened on his porcelain face.

"Can't keep up?" Naruto grabbed the ball, and stepped out of bounds, waiting for the coach to blow the whistle. He did a few seconds later. Biting his lower lip, Naruto jogged down the court, with Sasuke too close for comfort. Naruto bounced the ball through Sasuke's wide stance, rushing around him to get the ball, but his back pains wouldn't let him run, but so fast. Sasuke passed him effortlessly, and snagged the ball. "How sore are you?" He asked, watching the blonde shut his left eye, to distract himself from the pain. The smirk on the raven's face turned into a frown, but Naruto simply scowled, snatching the ball away before shooting an easily made 3-point-shot. Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously, at the sight of Naruto's smirk. He didn't need to turn around to know the shot made it in.

"Like I said before, _don't_ worry about me, _Teme_-"

"-_Dobe_, I could care less about your pain..." Sasuke stepped out of bounds, and waited for the whistle. He stepped back in when it sounded, and dribbled down the court, with Naruto guarding him to best he could. "...Your pain is irrelevant to me. No, I'm more concerned with winning the right way—instead of winning, due you're too incompetence to play right, because of the pain your in." Naruto frowned. "I'm here to **win**, and I don't need you to screw up _my_ chances to make it in the NBA-"

"-Oh, Sasuke. You better stop, your _arrogance_ is showing again." Sasuke rushed down the court, Naruto running behind him.

"_Namikaze_, can't keep up?" Sasuke called behind him, turning around to dribble the ball in the blonde's face.

"It's _Uzumaki_, Teme! Stop calling me that!" He swiped the ball from Sasuke's hand, who quickly recovered it, and shot an awkward free throw shot. It hit the rim, and bounced off. Naruto jumped in the air to catch the rebound, but Sasuke jumped into him and caught it instead—slamming the ball into the net. The boys in the bleachers, roared in astonishment at the raven's dunk. Naruto hollered in pain, while Sasuke stood over his person and sighed. After being abruptly pushed out the air, Naruto fell backwards on the polished gymnasium floor, instantly yelling at the burning sensation viciously attacking his person.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted, rushing off the bleaches towards the two boys. Sasuke continued to look down at the blonde, who wallowed in pain, snorting when Kiba jostled pass him and cursed the raven for not helping his friend. "Sasuke, don't just _stand_ there!-"

"-_Tsk_. That's none of my concern." He turned towards their approaching coach, and pursed his lips. "Coach, Naruto came to practice severely injured, and with the way he played this match...I say he needs to rest instead of playing our next home game." Gai tapped his chin, and looked over at the whimpering blonde, who now lolled against Kiba for support.

"Naruto, how bad are your injuries?" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at that, refusing to acknowledge Kiba's glare.

"They're pretty bad, sir."

"I could tell you were injured. I could tell the moment you, weren't able to keep up with Uchiha, and he was simply jogging down the court. You're one of the fastest boys on the team—other than Inuzuka, Hōzuki, and of corse, Uchiha..." Sasuke nodded his head, earning two glares from Naruto and Kiba. Gai gave an exasperated sigh, face palming himself as he thought. The enter gym went silent, but Naruto knew what was going to happen. Sasuke had won, and he fell right into his trap. And he actually thought he could win. Sasuke pursed his lips, eyes cold, and face nonchalant. "Naruto, I don't have a choice but to suspend you from the team, until your fully recovered or until your able to efficiently play without any problems—Sasuke..." The raven turned, awaiting his spot change, and it felt amazing to watch Naruto's position practically get handed to him. "...Sasuke, I need to work extra hard as a corner, more than you have before." His eyes widened in incredulity, and Naruto laughed loudly.

"**_What_**?! I'm not getting Center?!-"

"-No. You stay as corner, and possibly point guard. Suigetsu, will have to play both, his and Naruto's positions. He's already Center, and I don't think I have enough time to completely train you." Kiba chuckled under his breath, eliciting the Uchiha to growl. "Practice is over early today! I need to come up with a chart of new positions to accommodate the lost. Practice at 5 o'clock pm on Monday! Don't be late! And Naruto..." He shout the blonde a coy smile. "...get some rest. Practice is over!"

* * *

**_Uchiha Manor._**

"Tachi!...Tachi!" Itachi sat erect in his seat on the couch, watching the blonde haired model, rush around the living room, wearing a different outfit each time he came into the room. Itachi was clad in black v-neck, with dark skinny jeans, and black and white Adidas. Deidara continuously rushed in and out of the room until, he finally settled on a white turtle neck, denim jeans, and white Nikes. In all honestly, the blonde probably had an outfit already picked out, but he knew how much his boyfriend _loved_ to see him model. Resting next to the eldest son of Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, Dei watched the raven rest his right palm on his thigh. Deidara loved when Itachi did that, it sent chills down his spine. Since what happened yesterday at the intersection, Deidara has been a little distant of Itachi, and afraid to actually be intimate with him—which Itachi despised the most. It was because of Deidara, and his **God given **talents of the mouth, that Itachi ran that red light and hit the people in riding in the blue Toyota.

_Lesson Learned: Don't **drive**, while getting head._

The raven was able to fist a handful of the blonde's cascading locks, and yanked his head up; at which the blonde quickly snapped on his seat belt, just before the crash. Itachi was a car length away from hitting the other car, when he realized what was happening in front of him. If it weren't for his quick thinking, Deidara would've broken his neck on impact, and died. News, camera crew, and paparazzi were all over the scene like flies on horse shit. The Toyota was completely totaled, but Deidara's escalade had only suffered a damaged front bumper, which Itachi offered to pay for. He couldn't bring himself to see the people he hit, but Deidara had rushed over towards the other vehicle to check on them. He simply sat in the drive's seat, passively watching his lover talk to the stranger(s) inside the car. Surprisingly, they were _both_ still alive, but Itachi was informed that the guy in the passenger seat left the hospital earlier today. However, the driver was still in critical conduction. Dei looked over at the raven, his cerulean eyes sympathetically watching the man closely. "Itachi?"

"_Hn_." Onyx eyes darted towards the other man, and immediately Deidara sighed.

"Tachi, I'm sorry. I've said it like a thousand times, yeah.-"

"_Hn_." Deidara pouted in the seat, folding his arm against his chest, and lifted his nose in the air. Itachi took notice to it, and gave the blonde's thigh a firm squeeze—their eyes meeting instantaneously. "Dei, it's not that I'm angry with you—it's just...never mind, I'm going to go help mother with dinner." Deidara frowned once more, grabbing Itachi just as he walked pass his person. Pulling the raven down, Itachi fell on top of **his** blonde, and smirked knowingly.

"Still wanna go help your mom..." Deidara asked seductively, running his index finger slowly along Itachi's clothed chest. A wry smirk curled up Itachi's thinned lips, his eyes accumulating with lust. "...Cause, I _really_ wanna apologize for what happened, yeah-"

"-My mother is home." Itachi's smirk became a frown, but his eyes still held lust. The doorbell rung abruptly, and Mikoto called out to Itachi. She yelled for him to open the door for their guests, but Itachi really wasn't in the mood to see Kyuubi nor did he want the redhead to meet Deidara just yet. Deidara face palmed himself, watching his lover stalk to the door, and opened it as nonchalantly as he could. The raven scoffed at Sasuke, and returned back to the living room.

"Itachi, who's at the door?" He mother asked from the kitchen.

"You're arrogant second son."

"As if _you're_ one to talk, bastard." Sasuke shot back.

"How was practice?-"

"Fuck you, _Itachi_." Sasuke inwardly seethed, while ascending the stairs just as Fugaku and Obito walked into the Manor. Obito was a 29-years old, and he wasn't as mature as people thought that he should be. He still had that teenager mentality, so he wasn't as sophisticated as his other family members. Since Fugaku was his older brother, he came to him for anything. His brother was a judge—a federal one at that—and Fugaku did anything for his little brother to make sure that he was safe. Obito wore red goggles around his forehead, to hold up his bangs. Clad in dark jeans, a checkered red and black shirt, and white Pumas, the wild man came into the living room where his nephew and his lover were sitting.

"Good to see you, Itachi, Deidara. Everytime I see you two, I wonder how someone as handsome as Deidara, would decide to be with a bratty rich kid like you, 'Tachi-"

"-Obviously, he enjoys the way I put it down in the bedroom." Itachi retorted nonchalantly, eliciting the blonde to hit him on the arm, and gasp at the sudden answer. Both Uchihas seemed unfazed by Itachi's response.

"Did you do the move that I showed you?" Deidara gawked at Obito, who gave off the famous Uchiha smirk. Itachi chuckled under his breath, and squeezed the blonde's inner thigh.

"...Uncle Obito, you're very inappropriate-"

"-We're all adults here. I didn't teach you the _'Bicycle' _for nothing. It drives the girls wild, if you can str-"

"-The _Bicycle_? What's that?" Dei inquired, quirking up his eyebrow in curiosity. He and Itachi did a lot of erotic things from role playing, to bondage, to just plain sex and not once has he ever did this mysterious move, called...the bicycle?

"Yeah!" Obito exclaimed. "...It's when you lift your legs in the air as wide as you can, and Itachi here, holds them like handle bars while—" Itachi coughed awkwardly, shaking his head in disapproval, and Obito went silent. Itachi had done that move several times, but never on Deidara. When he first learned about it, he was in a relationship with Kyuubi Namikaze, and he did it all the time with him. Kyuubi _loved_ it, and Itachi honestly couldn't see himself doing that position with anyone but Kyuu, which was sad to say. And to clear up the thoughts roaming through your head, Itachi didn't take sex lessons from his crazy ass uncle, he was naturally gifted. Obito randomly explained the position to him years ago—just like he tried to do just now.

"Obito, _leave_ 'Tachi and Dei alone." Mikoto teased, hugging her brother-in-law who laughed and kissed her forehead. Mikoto wore a warm-grey dress, with white sandals. Her long hair spiraled in a pony tail in bunches of curls. Her bangs rested perfectly against her forehead, slightly curled to match.

"Oh Mikoto, _I_ was just _joking_ around with my nephew, and _future_ nephew-in-law." Itachi snorted, his hand rubbing the inner part of Dei's thigh, while the blonde rested against his shoulder; purring softly into his ear. If his mother and uncle weren't currently in the room, Itachi would've easily, whisked the man to his bedroom for more alone time, but he decided not too. "So, I hear that the Namikaze family is coming over for dinner tonight." Obito stated, shooting Itachi a knowing glance, who sent him a glare back. Not that Itachi cared if Kyuubi came over, he just knew the man was the jealous type. Kyuubi in all honestly, could easier beat Deidara too a bloody pulp, and Itachi didn't want his _new_ boyfriend, to become a heaping pile of blood and skin.

"Yes. We invited Kushina and her family over for dinner tonight. It's a good opportunity, for everyone to form a cordial relationship with each other."

"Oh course." Obito answered in a tone that sounded annoyed. The doorbell rung again, eliciting everyone to look up at the large father clock adorning the grey room.

_8:57pm_

"Looks like they're here!" Mikoto squealed, before asking Itachi to open the door once more. Usually their butler would've answered the door, but unfortunately they'd sent him home early, so he could be with his sick wife. Itachi rose from the couch, and brushed imaginary dust off of his outfit. Stalking towards the door, he inhaled heavily, and opened it. Kyuubi stood on the other side. His left arm wrapped in a sling, as cuts and stitches decorated his once smooth face. Clad in a teal polo shirt, jeans, and light blue Jordan's, the redhead stared passively at his ex. After their encounter at the grocery store yesterday (also due to recently awakening from his drug-induced sleep), Kyuu didn't have the strength to rip the bastard to shreds. Itachi gawked at him, hesitantly reaching out to touch that saddened face, until reality hit him. So he quickly retracted his hand.

_Kyuubi wasn't **his** anymore, and Deidara was **here**!_

"Itachi, who's are the door, _un_?" Deidara asked curiously, gawking at the familiar redhead in awe. "You're the guy from the car accident!" Deidara yelled, eliciting Itachi's heart to drop through his stomach.

_He'd hit **Kyuubi **yesterday? Out of all people, it had to be him._

"Kyuu, come in." The raven stated. Kyuubi scowled at Itachi— narrowing his eyes at Deidara, who returned the gesture.

"_Kyuubi_!" Mikoto exclaimed, rushing over towards the redhead, practically in tears. Naruto, Kushina, and Minato stepped in carrying food shortly after. "Oh _my_ goodness, _what_ happened to you?!"

"Apparently, your devil's _spawn _other there..." He pointed towards Itachi. "...doesn't understand how to drive correctly." Mikoto shot Itachi a baffled look, before hugging Kyuubi cautiously and began kissing his face repeatedly. "_Ma_, I'm fine." He laughed. "It's good to see you-"

"-_Ma_?!" Deidara asked in shock, clinging to Itachi, who mentally cursed. "Itachi never told me, he had _another_ brother-"

"-Of trust me, I'm _not_ related to _that_ prick, you call a _boyfriend_."

"Then, _who_ are you?" Deidara questioned. His eyes boring into Kyuubi's; while the redhead's right eyebrow began to twitch. Itachi noticed the small gesture, and braced himself for the approaching outburst. He knew that look all _too_ well! Kyuu narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"If you _want_ to know, I'm _**his**_ ex." Deidara shot Itachi a questioning look, but all the Uchiha could do, was stare at Kyuu's enraged visage.

_Well, this was going to be one **hell** of a night._

* * *

**_~ I wanna give a special thanks to MIsako-koi! She kinda made me get off my lazy behind, and finish this chapter. I'm really busy, and I apologize for the long wait. I EVEN MADE THE CHAPTER LONG FOR YOU, YAY! XD. Thanks MIsako-koi, your reviews made me smile, and feel guilty (not really) at the same time! I loved them, and glad you find my story enjoyable._**

**_Well, this chapter was mainly focusing on Kyuubi, and Itachi. Simply trying to build up the drama between these two. Well, that's a terrible way to meet someone new, Deidara. Things will be heating up in the next chapter—and I will also return the focus of this story back to Naruto, so don't worry. I won't make that mistake a second time._**

**_Next chapter__: Deidara gets a knuckle sandwich from Kyuubi? Obito finds an unexplainable attraction to Naruto? Itachi shows Deidara the 'Bicycle' Position? Will Yugito be okay? So many questions, and not enough answers!_**

**_Song: Black Widow by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora_**

**_So until next time, Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace~_**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

_Naruto stared at his brother's emotionless face. The redhead sitting Indian style on the flushed beige carpet, of his little brother's bedroom. Naruto wore his favorite orange pajamas, while Kyuubi wore sweat pants and a sky blue shirt. His long red locks, were tied in a tousled bun on the top of his head; eliciting a few strands of hair to fall loose playfully. They were currently playing a game of __Uno__, when Kyuu's eyes narrowed in rage—a rage Naruto'd never seen before, which bothered him greatly. "Kyuu, you okay?" He asked, watching the redhead hesitantly nod his head. The 16-year-old trying the best he could to repress the twitching of his eyebrow. Naruto knew that gesture all too well—anyone who knew Kyuu, knew that it didn't lead to anything pleasant._

_"Naru, I'm fine...Really." He smiled, pushing his index finger against the 11-year-old's forehead; all while displaying an artificial smile. "I've never felt better." Kyuubi rose from the floor, placing a quick peck on his brother's head before rushing out the room. Naruto reached out to grab his brother, but his arm wasn't long enough to stop Kyuubi._

_"Brother...please...come back." Naruto mused to himself, squaring his shoulders as he hunched over his bent knees. He closed his eyes, and drowned in the sound of his brother's rampage. The house shook on its foundation, the walls cracked, and the floorboards snapped._

_Kyuubi wasn't always this angry, but what changed him?_

* * *

_**~3~**_

**_Friday Continued._**

"Naruto?..." Azure eyes shot up from the food, that he had been subconsciously forking for the pass 5 minutes. The blonde forced a smile, and stared into Mikoto's concerned eyes. Sasuke frowned at him, elegantly placing a piece of chicken in his mouth; before returning to stare at his rival. Kushina slightly glared at the boy, her eyes daring him to make a fool out of their family. "...You okay, dear? Is the food unpleasant?" He shook his head to assure her otherwise.

"No, Mrs. Uchiha, the food _is_ delightful. Just thinking about some things." She nodded understandingly, eating her food, as Kyuu turned and smiled at her.

"Minato, I hear you're in the nomination for federal court, tell me how's it working out for you. Being a senator and all?" Mikoto inquired. Gracefully, she sliced her roast in half and took a bite of food. Minato smiled slightly, his eyes trained on her. Mikoto looked back just as happily, averting her gaze towards Kushina when she rested her hand upon her own.

"Everything is wonderful, Mikoto. I'm currently writing my resignation speech for the Senate, and hopefully the president calls me soon." Minato took a sip of his drink that dripped in condensation. "It's always been a fantasy of mine, to fight against those who have committed horrific crimes. Something about having someone else's life in my hands, is so wonderful-"

"-It's a very hard job, Minato." Fugaku abruptly announced. His eyes trained on his rival, with a slight smirk—one too small to be noticed by the other man. "You have to think clearly, and choose wisely..." He took a bite of his roast. "...there has been a few incidences where the federal court has wrongly convicted a man. And if their sentence is execution, well there's nothing we can do about that."

"I see. Has it happened to you before?" Fugaku shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, before speaking again. His eyes hard with thought.

"If it's come to pass, we haven't received word of our insolence yet. I tend to by the breaking tie, which is a very tedious process. All the thinking, and consideration of both parts—pros and cons I mean. If I do convict someone, I try to lessen the sentence down a bit from death, if I feel that they're crime isn't too harsh. Which rarely is the case, since those who appear before federal court have all created inhumane crimes—from serial killings to serial rapes, and other cruel things." Minato nodded understandingly, whenever the man took a pause in his speech. He took in the words of wisdom, and accepted them humbly. Kushina occasionally spoke as well, and her questions where answered by the man who seemed highly uninterested with his work; but Fugaku was always like that. He was a very passive man, and hid emotions behind a mask of neutral feeling.

"Kushina, tell me, how have you been?" Mikoto asked her best friend, watching the other's eyes light up with wonder. Said Kushina grabbed her hand firmly, and smiled at the raven haired woman.

"Oh just wonderful, Mikoto. Raising two boys isn't all candy and gumdrops, but I'm good. Kyuu's grown up, and soon Naruto will too-"

"-Oh yes! I remember when Kyuu use to run around my home all the time, playing video games with Itachi." The raven haired man looked over at his former friend, watching Kyuu briefly glance in his direction, before turning his attention back to his plate. "This was before, they started dating and doing other th-"

"-So Ma...How have you been holding up, these pass 4 years? Haven't talked to you in so long." Kyuubi abruptly interrupted. His emerald eyes meeting hers, as if pleading desperately to her not to speak of that in front of his parents. Mikoto was a very understanding woman, and during the time of Kyuu's and Itachi relationship they did sometimes that his parents didn't know about. Kyuu wasn't a virgin when he met Itachi, nor was the raven. However they frequently had sex in the Uchiha's bedroom—beginning at the age of 13 or 14; ending at 17 when their relationship ended. There had only been one time when, Mikoto walked in on the two having sex, and quickly afterwards (when she left out, and let the boys finished, if they ever did), she sat them _both_ down together and talked about sex with them.

She gave Itachi a box of condoms, and told him that he was coming to that age and needed to know the pros and cons. She wasn't all the way pleased with her son having sex at such a young age, but she knew he was growing up and needed to support him through anything. To this day, Minato and Kushina never knew the two had a sexual relationship, until they turned 17; which wasn't something they worried about since Kyuu was definitely of age then. But if they knew, Kyuu was having sex with Itachi so young in age, they would've broken the raven's penis off and glued Kyuu's ass cheeks closed.

"-I should be asking you that question. It's like you disappeared off the face of the earth, and left me behind for 4 years." Itachi shot his mother a look, all while squeezing Deidara's inner thigh. It was obvious his family had something planned, since they sat him right across from Kyuu. Sasuke to his left, and Deidara to his right. So far things were pleasant. They ate and had a normal conversation, but Itachi did in fact enjoy the view of watching Kyuu struggle to scoop up his beans with only one hand. Also, the determination in those emerald eyes, turned him on slightly—but he quickly pushed the thoughts away. It was always the simplest things that the redhead did that drove his hormones overboard.

Fugaku silently ate, occasionally stealing a glance or two of his guest, but _mainly_ of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Deidara refrained from speaking. After finding out that Kyuu was Itachi's former lover, he instantly went mute, and didn't utter a single word whenever Itachi tried to speak with him. The blonde could care less if Kyuu had dated the raven—he was dating Itachi now, and he loved him. After 2 years of dating, it was safe to say Itachi wouldn't dare leave him.

"I didn't necessarily _leave_ you behind, Ma..." Kyuu spoke after several minutes of contemplation, while swirling his spoon around in his green beans. Itachi slightly smirked upon seeing that. He knew Kyuu hated green beans, and it was quite cute to see that the old habit hadn't died. "...It's just, after I left for college, I didn't want anymore ties with my past." Mikoto stared at the redhead, her onyx eyes glowing with sorrow. "Not that _you're_ bad or anything, Ma. I love _you_!" Kyuubi reassured, smiling at the woman who smiled back. "I just felt like, I didn't need to stay _attached_ to Itachi in anyway-"

"-Speaking with my mother, has nothing to do with me, _Kyuu_." Itachi abruptly answered, eliciting the redhead to shoot him a glare. He shrugged his shoulders and scoffed. "If anything, I find it quite amusing that you're _**that**_ comfortable around my mother-"

"-No one was speaking to you, _bastard_." Kyuubi growled out, eliciting Minato to shoot him a pleading stare. Naruto ate his food in silence, his heart pounding against his chest at the accumulating tension building up in the dinning hall. Azure eyes scanned the entire table, until they rested on Obitio's intent stare. He gave Naruto the infamous Uchiha smirk, licking his lips slightly before looking away. Obito sat next to Mikoto, eating hesitantly while enjoying the scene of a certain blonde. Naruto felt slightly appalled, that is until Obito slammed his clenched fist on the table.

"I think the _'Bicycle' _is needed!" Obito stated nonchalantly. Itachi chuckled under his breath, before looking over at Dei, who frowned.

"...Uncle Obito, you're _very_ inappropriate." Itachi shot back playfully.

"-We're all adults here. I didn't teach you the_ 'Bicycle' _for nothing. It very stress reliving, you of all people should kn-"

"-The _Bicycle_? What's _that_?" Kushina inquired, quirking up her eyebrow in curiosity. Kyuubi blushed, and looked away. God, why was that fool talking about sex right now?! It was turning him on slightly, as he thought of all the times Itachi used that move on him.

"Yeah!" Obito exclaimed again. "...It's when you lift your legs in the air as wide as you can, and Minato here, holds them like handle bars while—" Itachi coughed awkwardly, shaking his head in disapproval, and Obito went silent. Kyuubi face palmed himself, as Minato choked on his drink, before glaring at Obito. Fugaku shook his head in disapproval as well, sending his little brother a stern look of displeasure.

"There are minors _here_, Obito." Fugaku growled out in disgust. "Even if they **_weren't_** here, it's very inappropriate to speak of such things at the dinner table-"

"-It's not like Itachi **_never_** used it on Kyuu _before_." Onyx and emerald eyes shot open at Obito's sudden retort.

"What?!" Deidara exclaimed, glaring at Itachi who smirked knowingly. "Is that why you want do _that_ with me?!" Everyone gawked, but Itachi simply ignored him. "You've been using that position on _him_..." He pointed an accusing finger at Kyuu, who worried his bottom lip. "...but _not_ with me? Why?-"

"-Deidara, now is not the time for this. I will _not_ entertain these people with my private life; because what I've _done_ and what I _do_ now is none of their concern." Dei pouted.

"Yeah, more like who you fucked _then_ and who you're screwing _now_."

"You _bastard_!" Kyuu exclaimed, eliciting everyone to gawk at him—well everyone except Itachi, Sasuke, Obito, and Fugaku. Mainly the Uchiha men to put it short. Fugaku seemed quite amused at the scene unfolding before him, yet his eyes stayed trained on his food as he ate. He rarely spoke, unless asking for condiments, or talking cordially about federal court with Minato.

"_C'mon_, Kyuu..." Obito finally spoke up. His devious smile, meeting Kyuu's twitching eyebrow. "...You of _all_ people, know Itachi quite well. He's stubborn, and very intimidating-"

"-I beg to differ." Deidara shot back, earning a side glance from Itachi, which didn't go unnoticed by Kyuu.

"What's the hell that's suppose to mean?!" The redhead shouted, eliciting Mikoto to plead for him to calm down. She loved Kyuubi, and only wanted the best for him, but in his current state he wasn't capable of fighting. Naruto grabbed his brother's wrist, watching how quick Kyuu snatched his arm away and glared at his person. His emerald eyes burned with anger, and Naruto immediately knew there was no stopping this rage. It reminded him of the time back when they were kids playing _Uno_ in his bedroom; only bad things would come from this. Itachi snorted, squeezing Deidara's thigh once more. Obito sat back and watched the fireworks—Sasuke continuously glaring and/or staring at Naruto, who tried to calm his own older brother. "You know _nothing_ about that prick, _like_ I do. I have so much dirt on him, I could easily _ruin_ his career. So _**don't**_ let that Uchiha fool you, dude. I'm your **_worse_** nightmare." Kyuubi retorted. His eyes zoomed in on Deidara, who seemed highly unimpressed.

"Please...As if. I've been with Itachi for 2 years now. I don't _need_ to fall for your _childish_ shouting match, I know _what's_ mine and _what_ I need to do to **keep** him." Kyuu bared his teeth.

"So you're saying, I _**couldn't**_ keep _my_ boyfriend-"

"-Obviously you couldn't, if he's _**sleeping**_ with me every night." Kyuubi shot up from his chair, his right arm slamming hard upon the polished wooden table, while leaning forward for support. His nostrils pumped out bursts of air—hot steams of breath, as his eyebrow continued to twitch. Kushina frowned, her emerald eyes averting between Minato's narrowed ones, and Mikoto's bewildered gaze.

"Kyuubi, _sit_ down." Minato demanded. His cerulean orbs, slowly turning towards Fugaku who shook his head languidly.

"Let them be, Minato. It's quite evident, Kyuu has a few issues that he hasn't overcome after all these years. Usually I don't condone such behavior at the table, however..." The man looked over at the taut redhead, his eyes intently calculating his person. "...I feel he needs to get everything off his chest, before we can truly move on from this."

"Father, _what's_ left _to_ say?" Itachi inquired innocently, while eating a piece of chicken. "We ended our relationship, four years ago. It's _not_ like he still has feelings for me-"

"-Shut up, Itachi! You don't know I damn thing about me!-"

"-So your admitting that you do?" Itachi calmly asked. His onyx eyes twinkling as they looked at his former boyfriend. "Because, in all honesty, I feel **nothing** for you Kyuu. Our relationship was doomed from the start-"

"-Then **why** did we stay together for so long?! If you **didn't** care about me, **_why_** the _hell_ did you stay?!-"

"-The sex was _great, _and I couldnt give that up." Kyuu's eyes widened at the newly made statement. Everyone stared. The room fell silent. A thickening atmosphere of tension completely choked the life out of the room. Obito dropped his silverware, smirking deviously as Kyuu convulsed in front of them. His eyes bore into Itachi, who stared back just as passive as ever.

_Was that it?! Was he just a fuck for Itachi?! He'd wasted 6 years of his fucking life, just being a measly form of release for the other man?!_

"So all those times..." Kyuu croaked out. His bangs hiding his enraged eyes behind them. They'd fallen loose from his bun, a while ago, but now he was quite pleased to know that they had fallen. The redhead didn't want anyone to see, the frustrated tears swelling up in his eyes. He clenched his fist tighter. "...All _**those**_ times you said, '_you loved me' _or '_that we'd stay together forever'._.." Emerald eyes shot up. A twisted rage no one had ever seen was now plastered on his face. A contorted smile curled up the redhead's lips, and an unnatural throbbing temple beat against the side of his head. Itachi mentally winched at the sight before him, but he squeezed Deidara's thigh even the more. "...Itachi Uchiha, I'll **_kill_** you and _your_ little **fuck** toy-"

"-Evidentially _you_ were the fuck toy." Deidara mused under his breath, failing to acknowledge the fist heading his way until it was too late. A crack filled the air, while Deidara flew back from his seat, barely having enough time to recover from the punch, before the wounded man was on him like white on rye. He repeated pummeled the blonde with a deadly right hook, straddling him while Deidara begged for mercy and fought back. Itachi wasn't quick enough.

"Kyuubi!"

_"Shit!"_

"Kyuu, stop!" He blanked out, punching the blonde continuously as he released the years of hatred and rage he'd stored inside. No matter how quick Itachi rushed over towards the two, he just didn't feel quick _enough_. Obito rushed along side him, Naruto close behind. Itachi snaked his arm around Kyuubi, yanking the man off his boyfriend, as Deidara threw 4 bone shattering punches against Kyuu's face and arm. The raven dragged his former boyfriend away, gritting his teeth as Kyuu thrashed and kicked him violently.

**_"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME_**!" Kyuu demanded. Viciously thrashing and fighting against the raven the best he could. Angry tears trickling down his face profusely.**_ "I FUCKING HATE YOU, ITACHI! I HATE YOU AND THAT FUCK TOY OF YOURS!-"_**

"-Kyuubi, that's enough!" Minato exclaimed, stalking towards the raven and redhead but Itachi kept him away. He turned the other man around, and pulled him into a steady hug. The redhead slamming his right fist against his chest as hard as he could. Itachi held him, all while his eyes rested on Deidara's hunched person. The blonde clutching his nose desperately, while Mikoto rushed off to grab some towels.

"I-I...I'll _**kill**_ you, _Itachi_. I _swear_, imma **gonna** **_kill you_**." He cried, limply banging his fist against the other's chest. Itachi stared down at the man in his arms, before looking over at Deidara.

He couldn't have them both. He had to choose which one, but with the weight of his pride pressing down on his shoulders...He'd already chosen his love...

_Deidara, was all he needed right now._

_Whatever, he and Kyuu **use** to have was long gone, but he knew no matter how much he tried to fight the urge—his love for **Kyuubi** would never leave._

Naruto turned to see his brother crying in the raven's arms, while Itachi stared down at Deidara with a sympathetic look. A look Naruto hadn't seen since the day, he made a promise to never leave Kyuubi behind. Naruto knew his brother would never forgive the raven, and he doubted if he'd ever accept his apology. But he also knew Itachi had only lied to keep from his new boyfriend antagonizing him. Naruto could see the love he felt for Kyuu, whenever the other man had come around him—that much was _undeniable_.

_Itachi stilled cared about Kyuu, and vice versa. It would just take some time for both to see that—but it would definitely be one **hell** of a wait._

For the remainder of dinner, everyone sat in silence, barely speaking to anyone unless to ask for assistance of any kind. Kyuu stared emotionlessly at his plate, while Itachi escorted Deidara away towards his room. If it hadn't been for Itachi, he would've beat the man until he stopped breathing; however Kyuu felt bad, but he wouldn't admit it to Itachi or _that_ Deidara guy. He felt bad because, all that anger was directed towards Itachi, but either way—they were both dead to him, and Kyuubi was going to make that raven haired bastard pay. Naruto continued to occasionally stare, at his brother but the more he stared; the more Kyuubi seemed to change.

_All Naruto wanted more than anything, was to have his __old__ brother back._

.

.

.

"Deidara, _listen_ to me." Itachi abruptly spoke after several minutes of silence. He stood before the blonde, who was currently rubbing the bandages around his nose. Thankfully they could alter the images at his photo shoot tomorrow, so the bandages wouldn't appear. Itachi paced the floor, his eyes trained on Deidara as he laced his fingers through his loose hair. He should've known this would happen. The blonde now wore one of Itachi's favorite shirts, and shorts. After staining his white turtleneck with blood, Deidara took a shower upstairs and tended to his nose. "Kyuubi, has been through a lot, and it's very **embarrassing** to see you flaunt our relationship like that in front of him-"

"-But—" Itachi stuck up his hand to silence the blonde.

"Kyuu and I _were_ together for _six_ years—we started innocently dating at the age of nine. And what I mean by that, is playing pretend boyfriend and girlfriend—it was a game we use to play. Until I slowly developed feelings for him, around the age of 12." Deidara looked up at his boyfriend in awe, while Itachi rested against his dresser and sighed. "We've known each other since we could remember, and I _swore_ he was the **only** one for me." Onyx eyes narrowed. "But that is not the case anymore..." He looked at Deidara who pursed his lips and watched. "...We began a sexual relationship at 14- both of us having had sex a couple of times before-"

"-Itachi, save the details to yourself, I don't wanna _know_ about-"

"-You **will** listen to it **all**!" Itachi forced out, eliciting the man to shut his mouth instantly. "Kyuu trusted me, more than he trusted his own parents. I promised to protect him, and that's what I did." Deidara looked up, and the raven as he clenched his hands around the rigid edge of his dresser. Onyx eyes stared down at the flushed carpet under his feet, yet his mind rambled on and on. "I protected him the best I could that day. I should've been more aware of what was going on around me" Itachi mused to himself, before letting his eyes rest of Deidara who looked up in awe. the raven frowned.

"Was he _hurt_? _What_ happened?" Itachi scoffed, lacing his fingers through his hair.

"That much, I can't say. I promised to die with that secret, and that's what I intend to do. If Kyuu wants you to know, **he'll** tell you. But I will not stand for that stunt you pulled in _front_ of my family." Itachi spat out. His eyes narrowed in rage and displeasure. "They're use to Kyuu, because that's his character. But you...how dare _you_ feed into that mess, and embarrass _me_ like that. The squeezes on your thigh, weren't to edge you on—I did that to **_shut you up! _**Kyuubi, **can** and **will** ruin you!" Itachi exclaimed. Deidara flinched. He'd never seen Itachi get this upset with him before, and immediately he felt terrible. "Consider this your warning, Deidara. Stay _away_ from Kyuubi, and I _dare_ you to speak bad about him again—that's _my_ job." Itachi made his way towards his personal bathroom inside his bedroom, coming to a brief halt in his task. "By the way, we're _not_ having sex for the _next_ month. Consider yourself cock blocked-"

"-But you're only hurting yourself!"

"Trust me, I _have_ alternatives." With that, the raven closed the door with a slam.

* * *

**_Saturday._**

Naruto sat alone in their home, and it was currently 3:45 in the afternoon on this fine Saturday. After Kyuu's explosive behavior yesterday at the dinner, their parents decided to take him back to his old anger management counselor. Even though he was injured, the redhead was still more than capable of taking Deidara down. Naruto lounged against his leather couch in the living room, cola in one hand and a rice ball in the other. Clad in sweatpants and a white t-shirt, he smiled at the television, languidly maneuvering his hand towards his mouth, taking a bite of the rice ball, straddling his legs slightly. The sunset elicited faint rays of sunlight to cascade through the open kitchen window towards the west of Naruto, but he just kept his transfixed gaze on Spongebob and Patrick upon the flat screen.

_Why he found this show interesting was beyond him?_

Sighing nonchalantly, the blonde carded his shaggy hair groaning when he noticed that his right palm was now empty of rice in ball form. Draping his arm over the back of the couch, he arched an eyebrow abruptly, glancing over his shoulder to at the clock to find that his family had been gone for some hours now. Naruto averted his gaze back towards the television when an abrupt knock on the front door, startled him. The 16-year-old groaned, his eyes narrowing in exasperation for having been interrupted from his favorite tv show of all time. A knock radiated from the door once more. "Coming!" He shouted back, opening to door to come face to face with Obito Uchiha. Azure eyes stared at the man in awe, while Obito smiled back. He wore a red t-shirt, a leather jacket, kaki pants, red and white Converse, and those **same** red goggles from yesterday were strapped on around his forehead. Onyx eyes twinkled with mischief. "H-Hi, Mr. Uchiha." The man choked down a laugh.

"Please, just call me Obito. Mister is too formal for us-"

"-Us?"

"Well, I was riding around town, when I thought about you from last night. And I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a milkshake tomorrow—or anything of **your** choice." Naruto rested against the door, his eyes intently watching the man for any possible schemes he had up his sleeves. "It's **not** a date or anything like that. Just a man, taking a young man out for a milkshake tomorrow. This is strictly cordial and business related."

"How?"

"Who do you think is going to interview you for the job offer?" The raven inquired playfully. "Fugaku told me about you after your family left yesterday, when dinner ended. He told me how he offered you the job as personal assistant to Itachi, and apparently _I'm_ your interviewer." Naruto pondered on the situation, waiting for a while to finally give his answer.

"And you say, this is _strictly_ business?"

"Yes. I may be wild, but I **still** have morals, Kid. I don't bite." Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll have this interview, but it needs to be where other people are. I need _witnesses_." Obito chuckled, and Naruto laughed soon afterwards.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up, at 5 tomorrow."

"Okay, five." Naruto repeated so it'd get stuck in his memory, before he closed the front door as Obito walked away, and sighed.

_What the hell had he'd gotten into?_

* * *

**_~Well, I didn't make the chapter as long as the last one, but I tried too. Thanks for reading, and hopefully this chapter was good for you all! Yay! Kyuubi beat up Deidara! Yay, Itachi stood up for Kyuu! Well, this chapter kinda revolved around Naruto, I tried to make it more Naruto centric—But it'll be more Naruto centric in the next chapter for sure._**

**_Next chapter: Kyuubi has a heart to heart conversation with his counselor. Naruto goes for the interview._**

**_Until next time...Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see for too! Peace!~_**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

_"No, stop! Please!" Kyuubi thrashed around in the dark, as the silhouette of the 19-year-old danced along the wall. He gasped for breath, as the cold air slammed against his chest. His chest hurt, and so did his legs. Hands bound against the headboard; the intoxication smell of liquor bombarded his vulnerable nose and Kyuu cried to himself. He was only seventeen, and would forever hate himself if anything happened. He was already prepped, but he didn't **love** this man; this **guy**, who would eventually take advantage of him, would destroy his heart. "Stop!...DON'T DO THIS-_

_"-Hold on far the riiiiiide." The man slurred, as those crimson, contact-filled orbs bore into his soul. The redhead thrashed around some more, stifling a moan as the elder man slid inside him._

_Thrust._

_Pain._

_Thrust._

_**Betrayal**._

_Thrust-Thrust-Thrust-Thrust-Thrust-Thrust-Thrust-Thrust!_

_The door slammed opened, with a bewildered Itachi gawking at his boyfriend and best friend. Kyuubi cried out. He loathed himself for allowing Itachi to see him this way. He never wanted the raven to see him at his weakest point, and he would **never** forgive himself because of it. "I...Itachi?!...M-Man, it's **not** what it looks li-" A fist slammed against the attacker's face—his body falling off the bed, eliciting his penis to slip out of Kyuu. Itachi pounced on top of his naked friend, and beat the living shit outta him._

_No one would ever lay a hand on Kyuu ever again..._

_No one, **but** him._

* * *

**_~4~_**

_**Saturday Continued.**_

Kyuubi jumped from the daydream of his horrid past. He still felt the pain, and the loneliness even after 7 years of therapy. Kyuu had been concerned about living a normal life, but after what's happened to him...He could never reach the utopia that he so desperately desired. Clad in a white t-shirt and jeans, the now 24-year-old stared sadly into the eyes of his therapist. She was a blonde haired woman, with large breasts and cocoa brown eyes. His therapist was also his grandmother, which his parents hired in order to get quicker reports of their son's improvement. "Kyuu, explain to me what happened on the night of the senior party, at the Uchiha Manor." The redhead scoffed, but averted his gaze towards his wrapped arm. He refused to speak. But as if something had abruptly come over him, the redhead opened his mouth and began to tell his story.

"It all started back in senior year..."

* * *

**_Sunday._**

Kushina glared at Naruto as he rushed down the spiral staircase to head out with Obito. Being a 16-year-old going on a job interview/date with a 29-year-old man wasn't something the blonde would normally consider. He wasn't into guys that older than him, plus he had been ordered to relax before the big game. The sooner he rested up, the quicker he could get back out on that court! The abrupt sound of shattering, elicited the blonde to come to a halt in his run towards the door, slowly turning around to face his estranged father. Minato watched over Naruto, a frown of great disappointment etched across his face. Naruto also watched him cautiously, taking a step back whenever the man stepped forward. He couldn't take another belting at the moment, it would extend his suspension from the team. Clad in blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black coat, the 16-year-old stood taut before his father. Awaiting his new punishment. "Where _do_ you think _you're_ going?" Minato growled out. His hands already clenching in rage. Kushina watched her husband, before quickly darting her eyes towards her son.

"I...Obito, is taking me out for my interview-"

"-So you got a job without _my_ permission?!" Minato inquired harshly, as Naruto flinched under his words.

"The interview is for the job Mr. Uchiha offered me." Naruto answered. His hands clenching by his side to control his rising anger.

_Why was it always hard for them to believe that he could do right for once in his 16 years of life?_

"...the job _Fugaku_ offered you, _huh_..." Those cerulean orbs darkened at the sound of the young man's words. Fugaku had initially intended to give the job to Kyuubi, so to hear Naruto say such hideous words baffled and infuriated his father. "...Naruto, if you feel it is necessary then go. Go to the interview and do your _best_." Naruto quirked up an eyebrow at that, completely caught off guard by his father's newly made statement.

_Him, go and do his very **best**? What was going on?_

"Da...Dad, what?-" A clenched fist abruptly connected with his left cheek, eliciting the blonde to stumble back into the front door. Naruto clutched his jaw with his left calloused palm, fighting against his father who pounced on his person and grabbed his throat. Naruto gasped for breath, tearing the flesh from his father's hand as he tried desperately to pry the man's hand from around his neck.

"Minato, **stop**! Don't _kill_ the boy!"

"Shut up, Kushina! I _know_ what I'm doing!" Minato growled at his wife, however those dark blue eye stayed fixated on Naruto's small person. Naruto grew taut under his father's menacing glare, but said nothing until he felt his back slam against the door behind him. He groaned and gasped for breath, rubbing his sore throat while Minato towered over him. "Don't **_talk_** to me, like we have a _good_ enough relationship. Don't. You. **Ever**. Call me your _dad_ ever again!" Naruto gawked at the man above him. Even as he turned to make his leave back down the hallway, Naruto had still been left in shock. "Oh, and by the way..." Minato stated when he came to a halt, before glancing over his shoulder to look at the younger blonde. "If you go to that interview, don't expect open arms when you return—unless it turned out to be _too_ much for you. So, I suggest that you mess up this interview the **best** you can, because if _I_ find out you got the job...I'll have something waiting on you, when you come back."

Minato clenched his teeth, and growled before disappearing down the hall into his private office. Kushina watched over her son; those emerald eyes inspecting his convulsing person as she continued to cook from the island. She had brought this evil wrath upon her son, and if only his father _would_ accept him...Life would turn completely for the better. He was only a child, and deserved better, however better had been something she could _not_ give him. Naruto, is the nuisance child; the mistake child; the unplanned child, but a part of her desired to love him more than that. Deep down in her heart, Kushina desired to love her son like a mother should, but the devastation he brought upon her in the past stopped all that from occurring.

"Naruto, did you shampoo your hair?" The blonde boy looked over towards his mother and frowned. She was nothing more than a bystander! And she never did anything to help him! It was always Kyuubi who received the golden apple; the glory; the feasts fit for Kings, while Naruto had been nothing more than the poor village man scraping up crumbs that dared to fall upon the floor. He would never be good enough to satisfy his parents. Not like Kyuubi. Kushina continued to cut the vegetables in her hand, as she occasionally glanced over at Naruto.

_Poor Naru. My son, if only your father would come to his senses._

The abrupt knock on the door, caused both persons to jump from shock. "Naruto, it's for you." The blonde glared slightly at his mother, before rising languidly from the floor. Why she cared made no sense to him. One moment she didn't care about him, the next she acted like the relationship they had, had been something worth saving. He did not care about her, nor his father, and sometimes Kyuubi. He was alone, and would forever be alone thanks to them. The knock once again echoed through the mansion, causing Kushina to glance over at her son once more. Naruto turned and opened the door, only to be greeted by a smiling Obitio Uchiha. He was in fact taller than Naruto, however he didn't exactly tower over the boy. A lot of things about the man before him made Naruto question his reasons to take him out for the interview. But a quick trip out of this hell hole wouldn't have been too bad.

"Hey, Naruto. You ready to held out?" Obito inquired. His hands jammed into his skin tight jeans, while he allowed his black _Mortal Combat_ t-shirt to pull his body into a tight embrace. For a 29-year-old man, Obito was very childish but, that didn't stop him from getting partners now did it? Nope, it did not. The blonde admired those tousled locks on Obito's head, which he smiled in delight and walked out the door with Obito close behind. "You look nice, Naruto." Obito suddenly stated, while strapping his seatbelt closed. Naruto smiled and thanked the man as _he_ too, fastened his seatbelt for safety reasons.

"Where, are we going for the interview?" Obito put the car in drive and slowly took off down the road in silence. He glanced over at Naruto, before allowing a smile to etch across his face.

"Fugaku and I, decided that you didn't need an interview for the job. However, I didn't exactly have your number, and I didn't want to cancel this late...so I decided to just take you out to the movies or somewhere during these 3 hours." He stopped the car, and smiled innocently at the blonde who watched him. Resting his right arm on the back of the passenger seat, Obito sized up the blonde inwardly just as Naruto began to squirm uncomfortably in the leather seat. "Do you want me to take you home, because I will, if you _don't_ feel safe around me. I promise, I _don't_ bite." Naruto watched after Obito, but spoke nothing. Lacing his fingers through a sea of dull hair, Naruto smiled as a tantalizing sensation washed over him.

"No, I don't mind going out for 3 hours." He reassured the man, who fist pumped in the air and sped down the road. Wherever they were going today didn't matter, just as long as Naruto had an amazing time. The wind whistled through the air, as the elder man drove them towards a small cafe just a bit isolated outside of town. The view of the waterfall on this side of the state had been nothing _but_ amazing! And to be quite honest, Naruto had never seen _anything_ so beautiful.

"Naruto." He jumped abruptly at the call of his name, slowly turning towards Obito who had already gotten out of his car. "You coming inside or what?" A rosy hue began to burn on his cheeks, as the young man exited the car and followed behind the Uchiha. He didn't care that people saw him with Obito, however it just bothered the boy that Obito suddenly had an infatuation with him. Even at the dinner, on several occasions, Naruto caught the man stealing glances of his person but he paid no mind. It even bothered him when Obito came over to Naruto's home, while his parents were not there.

_But he doubted that anything would happen. Obito was simply a family friend, per say._

"Welcome to Olivia's, I'll be your waitress for the day. My name is TenTen, so how may I serve you?" Naruto heard the brunette girl speak, as he causally walked into the restaurant that he'd never seen before. Obito spoke to her, and glanced over his shoulder to smile at Naruto. The blonde forced a smile back, before gawking at the Uchiha, who entwined their fingers as they followed behind the waitress. Why Obito grabbed his hand in such an intimate manner baffled Naruto, but he spoke nothing. It could've been an innocent gesture that Naruto was currently taking a little out of proportion.

_'Just relax, Naruto. He only wants to be nice.'_ Naruto mused to himself. He allowed Obito to lead the way, and he intently analyzed the man's muscular back structure. The way his muscles moved in the tight shirt, aroused a tantalizing yet eerie feeling inside Naruto. He loved the way they moved as he walked, but soon the teen's enjoyable view came to an end. Obito escorted Naruto into the booth, and sat down on the opposite side of the table. Two crimson menus were placed before them, and immediately the waitress began to speak again.

"What would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have a water."

"Same." She nodded her head and departed to retrieve said drinks. Obito stared down at his menu, contemplating on his order while Naruto watched over his person. Never before had he noticed how handsome the younger Uchiha brother had been.

_Was is awkward to say that a 29-year-old man was handsome?_

_Yes._

_But it was only a simply complement. It's not like they were having sex or anything of that nature. Naruto would never let things get that far with Obito._

"Naruto, are you alright?" The Uchiha inquired, when he noticed the blonde had zoned out for a bit. Naruto blushed again, but assured the man that he had been okay. Obito shook his head and chuckled. "You're a funny kid."

"_Funny_? I wouldn't exactly say that-"

"-And why not?" Obito intervened, eliciting Naruto to blush profusely. "I mean, when you do talk, you _actually_ have some interesting things to say." Cerulean orbs met onyx.

"And how would you consider that, when I haven't spoken to you that much?" Obito gave a smug grin, which had been quickly accompanied by a chuckle.

"Naruto, _I_ can tell that you are. If my brother is willing to hire a 16-year-old to work for him...I can definitely tell, you're more intelligent than you allow yourself to be credited for." The waitress came back with the drinks, placing the glasses on the table, as condensation dripped from their surfaces. TenTen asked for their orders, which were then placed, and once again the two gentlemen found themselves much alone. Naruto laced his fingers through his hair, and smiled at Obito who complimented his looks. "Why are you _so_ soft spoken? I remember when you were a little child, and I was about the age of 19, maybe...You'd run around and had the _most_ out-going spirit that I'd ever seen. But as I look at you _now_..."

"...Things have changed in my life. I just don't feel at home anymore. Like I am the outcast in my _own_ family." Obito pursed his lips at that, and made a daring decision. He grabbed Naruto's right hand in his own, and placed a soft kiss on the back of the boy's trembling palm. "O-Obito-"

"-I know _how_ you feel, Naruto. I too felt like an outcast—like no one cared about me except my brother. Because of Fugaku, I wasn't always known as the goofball, or the disappointment. My life became meaningful." Onyx eyes bore into azure. "I'm more than the funny uncle, in fact I'm more than capable of handling the family business just as _good_ as Fugaku."

Naruto became intrigued by this. _**Obito Uchiha; he's funny! Smart! Handsome! And understanding of him! **_This had been what Naruto desired in his life.

_**Belonging** and **understanding**, which Obito Uchiha is willing to give him._

.

.

.

_**Monday.**_

After returning home yesterday from his little rendezvous with Obito, Minato had been very pleased to hear that everything went terrible. He even went as far as hugging Naruto and kissing his face. Whatever made Minato happy was fine, but Naruto had his mind set on someone else.

_Obito Uchiha._

When he came home, the man offered to take him out again tonight, which he quickly accepted. This had been a dream come true to actually find another human being, who had been through what he was currently dealing with. _Was the world finally changing for the better?_ Naruto had been still quite iffy about the Uchiha, but since their conversation yesterday Naruto began to relax around him. Said Naruto currently stood at his locker, eyes frantically searching for something inside it, so he didn't notice the agitated raven approaching his person hastily. "Naruto!" Said Naruto jumped from being startled, banging his head against the roof of the locker, cursing under his breath as he rubbed the tender area. Upon seeing Sasuke, Naruto narrowed his eyes, closing the orange locker before him while hauling one strap of his backpack onto his right shoulder. Here Sasuke stood, clad in a black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, with black and white Nikes. His onyx eyes darkened in rage, while his nemesis glared at him in anticipation. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Sasuke inquired sternly, which took Naruto by a bit of surprise.

_Normally, Sasuke rarely said more than a word or two, when speaking to the blonde._

"What? No insults, or a much needed _hello_!-"

"-Cut the BS. What's with you and my uncle? He came by the Manor yesterday speaking nonsense about a date." Naruto smirked knowingly.

_Was Sasuke jealous?_

"Let him speak. We just went out yesterday for lunch, and he asked me out on a date for today. _Chill_, Sasuke." Naruto patted the raven's shoulder, and jostled pass him to make his leave. However, Sasuke **wasn't** having it. He clutched the blonde's right wrist, spun him around, and slammed his back against the row of lockers. Naruto hissed in agony from the wounds still burning against his back, while Sasuke glared. "Wh-What the...hell-"

"-Stay. _**Away**_. From. Obito. He's _not_ what you may think he is! He will manipulate you until he finally gets what he wants." Naruto shoved Sasuke away, and clenched his fists. The other teen watched over his person as well. Despite the burning pain in his back, Naruto would not allow Sasuke to ruin the one thing at happiness he was finally able to achieve!

_A friend, who __**understood**__ him!_

"I'm capable of living my **_own_** life anyway I see fit! You don't know Obito like _I_ do! He's more than what _you_ know him as!" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

_His bastard of an uncle had already gotten ahold on Naruto._

_Naruto was vulnerable, and that son of a bitch knew it all too well._

"Dobe, I'm telling you this for _your_ own good! Normally, I wouldn't give a rats ass about anything you do, however I know what going to happen in the end, so just _**leave**_ him alone." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and pushed pass his enemy, ignoring the bewildered look directed towards him. Uzumaki came to an abrupt hiatus in his walk, glancing over his shoulder—at which he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"Don't worry about me. I'm _**not**_ the weak child I use to be. I'm more than capable of handling _myself_—I have no choice but too." The blonde walked away at that, pushing through the crowd of students as he walked against the current. Sasuke bared his teeth as he watched Naruto jostle through the crowd. With as much pride as both teen's had, neither would admit that the other had been right about some aspects. However, Sasuke knew his uncle was up to no good, but as for what he had planned for Naruto; had still been left undetermined.

"Whatever is going on, I _will_ find out." Sasuke hissed under his breath, before stalking languidly down the slowly emptying hallway to class. Jamming his right hand into his pocket, the young raven pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number he'd kept blocked for years.

The line rung.

_No answer._

It rung again.

_No answer._

It rung once more.

And finally, the man on the other line picked up._ "Hello, **Sasuke**."_ He hissed out seductively, eliciting a disturbing chill to slither down the teen's spine.

"...Orochimaru, I need a favor." He growled out, coming to a halt just outside of his classroom.

_Obito was more than smart—he was in fact a fucking genius, when it came to the art of manipulation. So Sasuke had no other choice, but to resort to **drastic** measures._

* * *

**~Finally! Finally! Finally! I got around to the update and I apologize for that, and this chapter. I would've done it sooner, however someone I care about dearly—who's supported my work through everything broke my heart regarding this story. Some things were said about this story, that really devastated me, and I'd been contemplating about giving up on the rewrite already. However, I promised you all to make it better and to correct the mistakes from the previous story. So I'm not gonna give up anymore. The mistakes will be fixed, and life will move on! So yeah, that's why I haven't been around when working on this story. I had lost all motivation, and I apologize for that.**

**I wonder what Obito has planned for Naruto, that causes Sasuke to call Orochimaru for help?**

**Next chapter: Naruto and Obito go on a date (again), and things get heated. Sasuke meets with Orochimaru. And Deidara sees something, he's not suppose to.**

**Also, how would you feel if I made this story MPreg, like I did in the original? Should it be MPreg, or is it fine without it?**

**So until next time! Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**


End file.
